darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Shark and Starscream Fight over Energon
Back to 2009 Logs Starscream Shark Starscream's raiding energon! He's got a stack of empty cubes and is filling them! Shark was on patrol when he saw Starscream fly over him, heading for a disputed area. He goes to investigate and finds the Con raiding energon. Well that's not happening on his watch! He shoots off a shot at the Con while he's not paying any attention.. he thinks anyway. Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with pistol Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. "ARGH!" Starscream shouts, has he's hit. A small hole is burned in his shoulder. He clutches the wound, then aims his arm-mounted laser at Shark. "You'll PAY for that!" Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Arm-mounted lasers - (Pistol) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 16 89/105 85% Hull/Health 5 183/188 97% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 96% ---- Shark tries to evade that as he keeps coming toward the Con, but gets snagged in the leg for his trouble at an attempt to dodge. He powers up the rifle and takes a shot. "We'll see about who pays what." Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with rifle Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. "The energon is ours! You will not stop us from harvesting it!" Starscream shouts. He fires smaller blasts at Shark, aiming to do more than just injure Shark's leg. Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Pew pew pew - (Pistol) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 5 84/105 80% Hull/Health 13 170/188 90% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 92% ---- Shark shifts over to the turret gun as he gets hit again. "Maybe I'll just light you on fire!" Of course the gun isn't for that purpose, but it would temporarily blind Starscream. Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with element Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream gahs as momentarily he loses his vision. As it slowly comes back to him, he lunges at Shark, lashing out with a fist. Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Tiger uppercut! - (Unarmed) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 2 82/105 78% Hull/Health 4 166/188 88% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 89% ---- +Roll: Shark rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 4. Shark keeps his feet as his face takes damage. But since Starscream is so close, he closes the distance more and goes for that about to be famous BITE TO THE NECK AREA! Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with unarmed Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Combat: The next attack WILL hit you. Starscream lives up to his name as Shark gnaws on his neck. He tries dislodging Shark with an attempted kick, aimed at the Autobot's midsection. Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Knee to the bearings - (Unarmed) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 7 75/105 71% Hull/Health 2 164/188 87% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 88% ---- Shark is dislodged with that kick, but he grins at Starscream as he left his mark that will have to explained to the other Cons later! Now it's his turn to sock at Starscream, aiming for the face! Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with unarmed Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream takes it on the chin! Well it's certainly a big enough chin. He falls backwards, his legs kicking upwards as he does so. Maybe he'll be lucky enough to catch Shark in the jaw with a toe. Or something. Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Flopkick! - (Unarmed) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 3 72/105 69% Hull/Health 1 163/188 87% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 87% ---- Shark takes that one as Starscream falls back, right on the right jaw side. His head snapping back a bit. But the Bot isn't done punishing this Con just jet. Now he has him on the ground he's going to take advantage of the situation. He goes for a elbow toward the Seekers cockpit area! Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with unarmed Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream takes an elbow to the cockpit! "Grraahhh get off me you Autobot scum!" he shouts. He tries shoving Shark off him. Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Gitoffame! - (Unarmed) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 4 68/105 65% Hull/Health 1 162/188 86% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 97% ---- Shark is shoved off and is getting back on his feet. "Leave while you still can Starscream." he says, aiming the pistol at the Con. Shark isn't playing by Bot rules right now, and he don't care. Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with pistol Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. "No, YOU Leave while you still have the chance!" Starscream snaps, trying to duck out of the way of the shot but being unsuccessful. He grumbles again and aims his laser rifles at Shark again. Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Dual arm lasers - (Pistol) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 17 51/105 49% Hull/Health 6 156/188 83% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 97% ---- Shark takes that hit and has his rifle ready, "I don't think so." he states, shooting off the weapon at close range. Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with rifle Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream is hit again! "Oh I insist," he growls. He tries to smack Shark again. Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with *punchpunchpunch* - (Unarmed) Level: 2 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 5 46/105 44% Hull/Health 2 154/188 82% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 91% ---- Shark absorbs those hits, "Getting weaker Starscream." he grins wickedly, punching right back at the Con. Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with unarmed Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. "Aren't you?" Starscream smirks, taking the hit and dishing out some more. "I WILL take the energon!" Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Punch - (Unarmed) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 2 44/105 42% Hull/Health 1 153/188 81% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 90% ---- Shark smirks at that, "Not even close to it and you will NOT!" he states with a kick! Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with unarmed Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream is flung backwards by the force of the kick. He grunts fiercely, getting back up and lunging, trying to tackle Shark and pound on him Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Attempted beat down - (Unarmed) Level: 3 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 3 41/105 39% Hull/Health 9 144/188 77% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 88% ---- +Roll: Shark rolls against his Agility Stat and succeeds by 1! The total roll was 13. Shark takes that impact, staggering back a good number of feet but somehow he keeps standing like a defiant Bot! He goes for thump of his fist into SS's helmet. Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with unarmed Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor buckles but remains functional. Starscream gets thunked on the head. "OW!" he shouts. He retaliated by getting up and aiming a laser at Shark. "Stubborn Autobot!" he snarls, then fires. Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Pew pew pew - (Pistol) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 14 27/105 26% Hull/Health 4 140/188 74% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 88% ---- Shark grimaces. that one hurt a lot. So he goes for the rifle again and shoots at it to see if he can get SS to leave. Combat: Shark attacks Starscream with rifle Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Starscream's Armor shatters and is no longer working. Starscream curses his inability to dodge. He returns fire, noticing his armor's had it, but there's still a chance he can win... Starscream fires at Shark again Combat: Starscream attacks Shark with Pew pew pew - (Pistol) Level: 1 and HITS! Combat: Shark's Armor buckles but remains functional. ---- Damage - Shark -------------- Subsystem Damage ----Status---- Armor 6 21/105 20% Hull/Health 16 124/188 66% Cou-End: 15% Energon: 84% ---- Finally, Starscream feels he's had enough. He cuts his losses, secure in the fact that Shark will surely need repairs as well. He scoops up what energon he can and departs. Shark is cutting his losses once SS is out of view, heading for base to get repairs started. Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Shark's Logs